


Tears that don't go unnoticed.

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yongguk tries to comfort Junhong, and manages to succeed and fail at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears that don't go unnoticed.

“Junhong!” Yongguk calls out the boy that has been locked in the bathroom for a bit too long.

 

They were at the MelOn Music Awards and the younger boy cried on stage. Yongguk wasn’t really aware of the whole situation and haven’t really consoled the boy.  It was when they came to their dorm that the boy stopped any kind of communication with his hyungs and just sat in the corner. No one noticed from the adrenaline rush they were still on and made their ways to bed right after taking a shower. And to make it worse Junhong was the last one to use it. He has been locked inside the room for about an hour and a half.

               

“Junhong, please come out. I’m worried.” Yongguk tried again but no sound came from the inside.  He tried to turn the doorknob again but the doors haven’t open. “Junhong please.” He whined at the doors. He hears the sound of sniffling and the doors open revealing a red-eyed teary teen with a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

               

“Junhong are you alright?” Yongguk asks and wraps his palms around Junhong’s face; softly running his thumbs against the younger’s cheeks.

 

Junhong nods his head and a silent tear slips down his face. Yongguk is fast to wipe it off and pulls Junhong in for a hug.

               

“Sorry.” Junhong mutters against Yongguk’s neck wrapping his arms loosely around Yongguk’s waist.

 

Yongguk pulls them away enough to see Junhong’s face, “There is nothing you should be sorry for. Now tell me what’s wrong so I can calm you down and put to bed.” He says and leads them to the sofa in the living room.

 

Junhong sits down face completely turned away from Yongguk. He’s playing with his fingers while he talks. “Today on stage,” he starts wiping away a tear, “I cried because I remembered my mom and dad.” He turns slowly to stare at the wall in front of him, just above the TV.

 

Yongguk places his hand on Junhong’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, “It’s ok, you are still so young and it’s ok to miss your parents.”

 

Junhong turns around to stare at his hyung. Yongguk’s eyes were soft and he was smiling a bit.

 

Junhong wipes of the remaining tears of his face. “I should go get dressed and go to bed.” He says and stands up. Just as he’s about to enter the bathroom again Yongguk comes running after him, “Don’t forget you can always talk to me Junhong. I know I suck at voicing out my thoughts and I know I’m bad at consoling people but you can always tell me if there’s something bothering you.”

 

Junhong nods his head once more and slips back into the bathroom.

 

Yongguk stands in front of the bathroom for another moment before leaving to the bedroom and soundlessly making his way to his bed.

 

Just a few minutes later Junhong quietly slips inside the bedroom. Yongguk doesn’t move from the position he’s in just because he’s comfortable and he’s sure the younger would go straight to bed. He’s wrong about that and soon feels the bed dip next to him.

               

“Hyung?” Junhong whispers but Yongguk doesn’t move; he’s curious about the younger’s actions and remains quiet.

 

Junhong sighs and brushes Yongguk’s fringe away, placing a soft peck at the top of Yongguk’s forehead before saying a quiet _‘Thank you’_ and moving away.

 

Yongguk waits until Junhong’s breathing evens out and then lies on his back hand pressed against his forehead. The kiss he just got form Junhong was making his inside warm and the patch of skin Junhong’s lips touched almost burned but it was a good kind of sting and Yongguk loved it a lot.

               

-

 

The next morning when Yongguk wakes up Junhong’s bed is already empty. He looks at his phone revealing its 7 o’clock and leaves the bedroom longing for some coffee.

 

When he opens the doors he hears soft giggles coming from the kitchen and peaks inside. He sees Junhong sitting on a counter, swaying his long legs, talking to the phone.

               

“You know I love you mom, right?” Junhong asks in the phone.

 

Silence comes after before his mother asks _‘What kind of nonsense is that, Junhong? I know you do.’_

               

“I just wanted to let you know that.” Junhong says and stops swaying his legs.

_‘My baby is growing up.’_ His mother says and Junhong laughs at that.

 

In that moment Yongguk walks in and makes his way to the coffee pot. He fills it with water and puts it to heat up before going to sit next to Junhong on the counter.

 

Junhong doesn’t talk to his mother for long after but it gives Yongguk a perfect amount of time to observe the younger.

 

He sees the difference between their skin colours as their legs are just one next to another, he sees how Junhong’s fingers play with the hem of his shorts, the way the younger smiles at the phone, the way he keeps his eyes closed and how he licks his lips after speaking.

               

“I’ll call you soon mom.” Junhong says and opens his eyes making Yongguk look away. The elder jumps down form the counter and makes his coffee as the younger wraps up his conversation with his mother.

               

“Say hi to hyung and dad for me.” Junhong says and takes the pot with boiling water from Yongguk and pouring himself a cup of water before putting a tea bag inside.

_‘Will do, honey. And you keep safe and don’t let anyone sadden you, ok?’_ Yongguk hears Junhong’s mother say.

               

“I won’t mom. Love you.” He says and hangs up after hearing his mother say her goodbye.

 

Yongguk waits for Junhong to speak first but the younger doesn’t and soon the other members are waking up. They all spend the day in the dorm playing video games and making fun of Junhong for crying. Junhong doesn’t get hurt by their words because he knows they don’t mean any harm.

 

Yongguk on the other hand is still questioning the kiss he got from Junhong the night before and when he finally finds the courage to ask the younger, he gets a _‘No, you must have dreamt it.’_ for an answer but a faint blush spreads across his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was written last year after the MelOn awards, but things happened and it got taken down.


End file.
